In one aspect, the invention relates to a storage tank suitable for the containment of runoff liquids. According to another aspect, the invention relates to a storage tank for runoff liquids that is more economical than prior storage tanks.
Due to environmental reasons, the runoff liquids from compressors, pumps and engines located at pipeline pressure booster stations along oil and gas gathering and transmission lines must be collected for proper disposal. These runoff liquids are generally comprised of mostly rainwater but can contain minor portions of corrosive fluids such as crude petroleum oil stock, fuel oils, kerosene, gasolines, propane, butane, etc.
Prior art methods of constructing storage tanks for these runoff liquids have included building reinforced concrete vaults in which a steel tank is placed for the runoff liquids to flow into by gravity. The steel tank is likely to corrode and develop holes and, therefore the concrete vault is needed to serve as a secondary tank to prevent seepage of runoff liquids into the surrounding soil. These storage tanks are time consuming to build and require heavy equipment on the job site. Additionally, such concrete vault reinforced tanks are costly to install.